Lithe
by Grey Cho
Summary: Akankah Hikaru kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan? [AR]


Hikaru no _Go_ © Takeshi Obata & Yumi Hotta

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

 **Lithe**

Tak peduli bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, ingatan yang terlanjur mengendap di dasar benak tidak akan mudah pudar. Namun terkadang, ada ingatan yang jika dipertahankan hanya akan membuat jiwa kita jatuh ke jurang putus asa. Pada akhinya, sadar atau tidak, jiwa kita akan membusuk digerogoti ingatan itu. Di sisi lain, diri kita akan terus mengiba agar ingatan itu menjadi nyata dan kembali terjadi. Hal itulah yang menimpa pemain _go_ profesional Shindo Hikaru. Kepergian Sai, yang dia pikir bisa dilupakannya dan dia akan merasa terbiasa lambat-laun, ternyata masih menjadi ganjalan bagi karier, bahkan kehidupannya. Ada saatnya Hikaru tidak terlalu memikirkan eksistensi Sai, yakni ketika dia bermain _go_ , khususnya dengan sang rival. Namun ketika Hikaru berpikir bahwa dia bisa melupakan sosok pria berambut panjang itu selamanya, dia keliru. Hikaru tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sai. Hantu yang kini raib itu akan tetap bergentayang di alam bawah sadarnya. Selama tangannya masih menyentuh _goke_ , selama dia masih berhubungan dengan _go_ , ingatan Sai akan tetap terus menghantuinya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat-pirang itu pernah berpikir berhenti bermain _go_ untuk yang keduakalinya. Tepat ketika Hokuto Cup usai, ada banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Kenapa dia harus menjadi pemain pertama? Kenapa dia bersikeras mengalahkan Ko Yonha? Kenapa Suushaku menjadi sosok yang bisa mendidihkan amarahnya? Pertanyaan yang bergulir itu hanya bisa Hikaru abaikan. Berkali-kali, dia berlari kabur dari serangan pertanyaan, tak ingin mengungkit apa pun yang masih berkenaan dengan Sai. Selama tiga hari, sosoknya absen di hadapan papan _go_. Namun, Hikaru muncul di hari keempat.

Semua orang yang mengenal Hikaru menyadari ada hal yang ganjil darinya. Bola mata Hikaru semakin redup. Semangat dan optimisme yang acapkali terpancar dari bola matanya kian bias. Hikaru tak lagi membeberkan banyak kata. Dia menjadi sosok yang semakin pendiam, tak ayalnya seperti robot _go_. Semua orang menyadari perubahan itu. Semuanya, terkecuali Hikaru sendiri.

Rindu. Hikaru merindukan sosok Sai. Lebih dari sekadar orang yang mengenalkannya pada _go_ , Hikaru menganggap Sai sebagai bagian dari kehidupannya, dirinya. Jika Sai adalah hantu yang berniat merasuki tubuhnya seumur hidup, Hikaru tak keberatan. Dia tidak keberatan untuk memberikan tubuh dan hidupnya bagi Sai jika dengan begitu sosok sang pria bisa kembali. selama ini, Hikaru telah membela diri dan meyakinkan bahwa Sai ada di dalam permainannya, bahwa Sai menitipkan harapan pada Hikaru untuk melanjutkan jalan sebagai pemain _go_ , untuk mencapai _Kami no itte_. Namun, sesungguhnya Hikaru sadar, dia hanya tengah membual untuk dirinya. Dia hanya berusaha menghibur kekecewaan di dalam hati. Dia hanya berusaha berbesar hati menerima bahwa dialah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sai pergi. Dia hanya berbesar hati menerima bahwa orang-orang lebih mengharapkan Sai ketimbang dirinya dan kecewa melihat kemampuan Hikaru.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Hikaru merasa dijerat oleh rantai yang nyaris membuatnya tercekik. Dia tak bisa berhenti bermain _go_. Rasa bersalah itu akan muncul. Sekalipun bermain _go_ , dia akan tetap merasa bersalah, yang mana pun, tak ada pilihan untuk membebaskan dirinya dari sesal.

"Sai, apa yang saat ini kaulakukan?" Hikaru berandai-andai, berharap ada jawaban yang bisa dia dengar. Pekan depan. Ada turnamen yang akan dia ikuti, memperebutkan kursi _Honinbou_. Bahkan hingga saat ini, tak ada gelap apa pun yang berhasil Hikaru raih. Permainannya berjalan normal. Ada kekalahan dan kemenangan, seperti hasil pertandingan pada umumnya.

Jika Sai yang bermain, Hikaru tentu akan melesat naik, bukan? Bersama Sai, mungkin saat ini dia bisa mendapatkan gelar _Meijin, Judan, Ouza,_ atau _Honinbou_.

* * *

"Hikaru? Wajahmu pucat. Bukankah lebih baik jika pulang dengan taksi dibandingkan dengan kereta?" Seorang Touya Akira bukanlah makhluk sosial. Namun, kekhawatirannya terhadap Hikaru tentu saja dikarenakan _go_. Dengan siapa dia akan bertanding jika bukan dengan Hikaru? Kesehatan Hikaru menunjang permainan yang prima dari sang pemuda.

Hikaru sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sejak kemarin dan obat pereda sakit tidak juga memberikan pengaruh apa pun. Dia bahkan menelan dua tablet sekaligus pagi ini. Melirik sang pemuda dengan _sweater_ hitam, Hikaru hanya melambaikan tangan tanda berpamitan. Dia akan tetap pulang dengan kereta seperti biasa. Sai sangat menyukai stasiun, dia suka gerakan yang dilakukan saat menempelkan pasmo ke mesin detektor.

Ketika pintu tertutup, Waya menghampiri Akira. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Alinya bertaut dan dahinya berkerut. Sungguh, dia bukan ibu Hikaru dan Hikaru bukan lagi bocah kecil yang perlu dimanjakan. Namun, kenapa rasanya bisa secemas ini melihat gelagat tidak beres dari sang teman? Hikaru adalah pemuda yang gemar makan. Bertahun-tahun mengecap asam garam bersama sang pemain _go_ _nidan_ membuat Waya tahu benar bahwa seberat apa pun masalah yang dihadapi, piring dan mangkuk Hikaru akan selalu bersih tanpa remah-remah. Namun belakangan ini, nasi dan mie Hikaru selalu bersisa banyak. Dia hanya menyuapkan beberapa sendok dan undur diri duluan, pergi entah ke mana (karena ketika Waya berusaha menyusul ke ruang pertandingan, Hikaru belum kembali). Beberapa saksi sempat melihat Hikaru duduk diam di samping gedung dan melamun. Waya tak akan heran jika orang yang melamun itu Isumi. Sang pemuda berambut biru selalu menyendiri jika dilanda resah. Namun, Hikaru berbeda. Dia akan luruh dalam keramaian dan _voila_! Dia akan kembali ceria keesokan harinya.

"Semenjak absen pertamanya beberapa waktu lalu, dia semakin murung. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai dia berniat berhenti. Awalnya, aku pikir Hikaru adalah anak yang penuh semangat. Namun aku mulai sadar, dibandingkan denganku atau Isumi, dia memiliki beban yang berat."

Akira menghela napas. Dia adalah saksi, juru kunci yang mengetahui bahwa Hikaru bukanlah orang biasa. Namun, sebesar apa pun keinginan Akira untuk ikut campur dan mendesak Hikaru untuk bercerita, Akira selalu mengurungkannya. Dia masih memegang janji Hikaru. Pemuda itu akan menceritakannya kelak. Meski Akira sendiri tak tahu pasti, kapan "kelak" yang Hikaru maksud itu.

* * *

Hikaru berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di antara keramaian stasiun sore hari. Kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut dan rasa mual tidak bisa dihindarkan. Dia bahkan harus berlari tergesa ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mengingat tak banyak makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulut sang pemuda, dia hanya memuntahkan air. Hikaru menarik napas, mendekati mesin minuman, dan menenggak sekaleng soda. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Keretanya akan tiba dalam waktu beberapa menit dan Hikaru harus segera berjalan menuju kerumunan calon penumpang.

Kala itulah, Hikaru melihat penampakan yang tak asing baginya dari kejauhan, di antara ramainya manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Tubuh tinggi sosok tersebut tampak menjulang di antara beberapa gadis. Hikaru tak melihat dengan jelas, tapi rambut berwarna ungu itu mengingatkannya pada Sai. Sai? Apakah itu sang pria? Hikaru tak tahu apa yang merasuki batinnya. Sang pemuda berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sosok tersebut, sosok yang berada di barisan terdepan calon penumpang. Sayangnya, ketika berada di sana, Hikaru sama sekali tak menemukan seseorang berambut ungu.

Apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi? Hikaru melihat ke arah rel kereta. Tunggu. Apakah ini berarti Sai tengah mengajaknya ke "sana"? Sosok Sai yang selama ini tidak dia temukan, muncul kembali karena mengajaknya ikut serta, bukan?

"Sai, aku kesepian. Tak peduli banyaknya orang yang kuajak bermain, aku kesepian tanpamu. Aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu. Jika ini keinginanmu, aku akan menyusulmu. Tunggu aku, Sai."

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Hikaru. Ah, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak tersenyum. Pemuda itu merasa antusias. Tak lama lagi dia akan bertemu Sai.

Dengan itu, sang pemuda terus berjalan ke depan. Tak mengindahkan pemberitahuan untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning. Kereta mulai terlihat dari kanan dan langkah Hikaru kian dekat dengan rel. Bunyi kereta, suara manusia, dan derap kaki Hikaru mengisi suasana stasiun. Mata Hikaru terpejam. Beban di bahunya seolah terangkat ketika kakinya mulai melayang. Satu kaki lagi untuk dilangkahkan dan tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke rel. Beberapa teriakan terdengar. Orang-orang mulai menyadari bahwa di antara mereka ada seorang calon yang hendak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tepat ketika kereta hanya berjarak beberapa kaki—

"—Bahaya!"

Hikaru merasa tubuhnya ditarik kembali ke belakang. Kereta berhenti di depannya. Tubuh sang pemuda terhuyung dan jatuh. Hikaru belum bisa membaca situasi. Yang diketahuinya, penumpang lain mengerubungi, seorang petugas berlari ke arahnya, dan dia harus menoleh, memastikan wajah dari orang yang berani menjauhkan dirinya dengan Sai. Dia nyaris akan melihat Sai, tapi apa? Sosok itu justru menariknya, membuat dia masih bernapas saat ini. Hikaru ingin memaki penyelamatnya.

Niatan Hikaru pupus. Tepat setelah dia berbalik, memandang siapa pun yang berani menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, tak ada umpatan yang sudah dia persiapkan di kerongkongan. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering, padahal sesaat lalu dia baru saja meminum sekaleng soda.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sosok itu memandang Hikaru dengan sirat cemas.

Adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang telah menolong Hikaru. Namun, bukan itu alasan kenapa kini Hikaru justru terperangah. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna ungu sepunggung yang diikat rendah, disampirkan di bahu kirinya, mengenakan setelan jas, dan berparas rupawan.

"Sai?! SAI!" Hikaru tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tanpa tunggu lama, pemuda yang telah mengecat rambutnya itu memberikan dekapan erat pada sosok yang dia serukan dengan nama "Sai". Keriuhan itu bisa diatasi setelah Hikaru dan 'Sai' dibawa ke ruang petugas.

* * *

"Dengar! Namaku Mizusawa Takeru! Aku bukan Fujiwara Sai seperti yang kau bilang!" Dia menunjukkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Hikaru. Namun, pemuda itu seolah tak mau dengar. Sang pemain _go_ masih menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan tetap meloloskan nama yang sama entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Sai …."

Takeru memijat pelipis. "Kau benar-benar bocah bebal rupanya."

Keduanya tengah berada di ruang petugas, merelakan jam kedatangan kereta yang terlewat akibat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Takeru sendiri merasa benar-benar sial hari ini. Selain harus ketinggalan kereta karena mengurus remaja yang berniat bunuh diri, kini dia justru ikut terjebak di ruang petugas dengan remaja yang sama, yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menyebutnya dengan nama "Sai" sembari menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

Sejujurnya, Takeru bisa saja membiarkan anak itu berjalan dan menabrakkan dirinya ke kereta yang nyaris tiba. Namun, Takeru bersyukur karena dia bisa mencegah aksi bunuh diri yang nyaris terjadi di depan mata. Bahkan saat ini, Takeru tak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa bersabar duduk di sini, menanti remaja yang sedang tidak enak badan untuk pulih ketimbang pamit terlebih dahulu. Saat memandang tatapan dari sang pemuda, Takeru sadar, sosok "Sai" yang dia sebutkan bukanlah sosok biasa baginya. Mungkin saja sosok itu adalah sosok berharga yang telah tiada.

"Namamu 'Shindo Hikaru', bukan?" Takeru sempat mencuri dengar nama yang sang remaja sebutkan pada petugas sekian menit lalu. "Kupikir, ada baiknya untuk lebih menikmati kehidupanmu. Jika bagimu, beban itu terasa sangat berat, kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang di sekitarmu. Kau tidak perlu menanggung bebanmu sendirian."

Hikaru menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi. Asalkan kau bersamaku, Sai."

Takeru ingin menginterupsi, membetulkan nama yang Hikaru sandingkan untuknya, tapi urung. Wajah Hikaru basah oleh air mata. Pemuda itu menangis dengan wajah bahagia. Wajah itu seperti wajah yang diperlihatkan seseorang ketika menemukan cincin pernikahan yang hilang. Wajah yang diperlihatkan ketika melihat ang _go_ ta keluarga yang tak pernah memberi kabar muncul di depan mata tiba-tiba. Wajah itu wajah yang berkata "aku menemukanmu."

* * *

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berani-beraninya menyuruhku menemuimu di taman ini di hari liburku, Shindo?"

Pemuda berkemeja kotak cengengesan. "Aku ingin melewatkan hari libur bersamamu, Sai. Oh iya, tolong panggil aku dengan 'Hikaru'. Kau selalu memanggilku begitu."

Takeru memutar bola mata. Dia merasa tidak punya kewajiban untuk memanggil sang remaja dengan nama kecil pada pertemuan kedua mereka. Sungguh, mereka hanya bertemu dua kali dan pemuda itu sudah berani merusak hari liburnya? Jika saja tidak dipaksa sedemikian rupa, Takeru tak akan sudi memberikan nomor ponselnya ke orang asing.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat _go_! Aku ingin memperlihatkan akuarium kesukaanmu lagi!"

Takeru menunjukkan wajah ben _go_ ng. _Go_? Bukankah itu catur tradisional Jepang? Dia tak pernah memainkan permainan itu sebelumnya dan kenapa ahrus ke tempat _go_? Bukankah remaja zaman sekarang lebih suka pergi ke tempat modern seperti klub malam atau konser? Wajah Hikaru lebih cocok berada di sana ketimbang di tempat _go_.

"Aku pemain _go_ profesional dan sudah _nidan_. Jangan sungkan-sungkan! Ayo pergi, Sai!" Hikaru tak menanti jawaban Sai. Sang pemuda lekas menarik tangan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk berangkat menuju tempat bermain _go_.

* * *

Takeru kembali memasang wajah bengong saat Hikaru menunjukkan sebuah akuarium dengan ikan palsu di dalamnya. Hikaru berteriak, mengatakan bahwa dia dulu sangat suka memandangi akuarium tersebut. Ketika melihat beberapa orang, Hikaru tak akan menyebut nama "Sai", seolah-olah Hikaru tak ingin mengenalkan sosok Sai pada siapa pun yang ada di sana.

"Jika ada orang lain di sekitar kita, aku akan memanggilmu dengan _codename_ 'Takeru'!" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Dasar kau ini. 'Takeru' adalah nama asliku, bukan _codename_."

Hikaru berpura-pura tuli. Dia bersenandung dan mengajak Takeru menyambangi beberapa ruangan. Takeru tak keberatan meski sesungguhnya, dia tak tertarik dengan _go_. Sebagai pekerja kantoran yang siang-malam larut dalam rutinitas di depan komputer, hiburan baginya hanyalah pergi ke kedai sake sesekali atau bermalas-malasan di apartemen sembari menonton drama picisan. _Go_ adalah hal membosankan baginya. Namun, Takeru memilih menyimpan argumennya dalam hati. Dia tak bisa menjelek-jelekkan _go_ di tempat ini.

Mereka lantas memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kosong. Hikaru mengambil satu _goban_ dari ruangan lain dan meletakkannya di tengah ruangan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan hanya dipisahkan sebuah papan _go_.

" _Nigiri_. Aku akan memainkan _goke_ -ku terlebih dahulu." Hikaru meletakkan _goke_ -nya di atas papan. "Sai, giliranmu!"

Takeru sedikit panik. Dia memasukkan tangannya, meraih satu _goke_ dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Alih-alih meletakkannya di titik, Takeru meletakkan _goke_ -nya di dalam garis kotak, membuat Hikaru tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sai! Caramu meletakkan _go_ salah!"

Takeru terdiam. Dia memberi jeda lalu memutuskan untuk menanggapi komentar Hikaru.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa bermain _go_."

Bola mata Hikaru sekejap terbelalak. Dia menatap papan _go_ dengan ekspresi kaget. Sampai akhirnya, Hikaru tersenyum tipis. Senyuman sendu yang membuatnya memaklumi permainan 'Sai' hari ini dan caranya memegang _goke_.

* * *

"Mizusawa-san, ayo kita pergi minum-minum malam ini!" Seorang pria bertubuh tambun berjalan mendekati Takeru. "Aku yang traktir! Tenang saja!"

Takeru menghela napas. "Maaf, Gouda-san. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Pacarmu?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Saat ini aku sedang disibukkan dengan seorang bocah yang menganggapku sebagai kenalannya. Kurasa, dia kehilangan orang tersebut dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan hingga saat ini."

Ekspresi pria di sisi Takeru berubah. Sang pria tambun mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukankah itu merepotkan?"

Takeru mengiyakan dengan angggukan. "Namun, aku belum bisa meninggalkan anak itu sementara ini."

* * *

Sosok Hikaru yang berubah drastis menjadi kembali ceria, seolah Hikaru beberapa tahun tidak pernah ada, sontak menuai rasa syukur. Pemuda itu kembali mengucapkan salam sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyapa beberapa orang. Dia bisa berguyon dan kadang menjahili sesama pemain. Bukan hanya itu, permainan Hikaru pun melonjak. Dia yang selama ini hanya bisa mengumpulkan tiga poin kemenangan semenjak menjadi _nidan_ , kini bisa memenangkan pertandingan berturut-turut.

"Rasanya, Hikaru jadi semakin ceria, ya," cetus Ochi. Di sisinya, Akira berdiri, menyetujui ucapan sang murid.

Saeki mengambil porsi untuk bergosip, bagaimanapun objeknya adalah Hikaru, pemuda yang selalu memiliki sensasi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pria yang belakangan ini kulihat bersama Hikaru, ya? Aku melihat mereka berdua memasuki tempat bermain _go_ kemarin. Wajah Hikaru sangat sumringah saat bersamanya. Seminggu yang lalu, aku melihat mereka berdua di dekat stasiun. Bukankah Hikaru kembali ceria seminggu yang lalu? Dia datang kemari sembari tersenyum konyol seperti orang bodoh dan menyalami kita semua. Permainan dan gerak-geriknya semakin hidup setelah itu."

"Seorang pria?" Perhatian Akira teralihkan kepada Saeki. Siapakah pria itu dan benarkah dia yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hikaru kembali ceria? Akira akan mencoba bertanya lain kali.

* * *

"Cocok sekali!" Hikaru dan Takeru tengah berada di dalam sebuah toko kostum. Hikaru memaksa Takeru untuk mengenakan kostum zaman Heian yang dia pilihkan untuknya, lengkap dengan topi dan kipas.

Takeru awalnya menolak. Rasanya, memalukan. Terlebih, toko dalam keadaan ramai oleh pengunjung. Besok, 17 September, ada perayaan yang ditunggu banyak penduduk sehingga banyak orangtua-anak yang mendatangi tempat tersebut untuk menyewa atau membeli kostum. Namun, Hikaru bilang, tanggal 20 September adalah ulangtahunnya dan karena tahu Takeru tidak bisa bertemu pada hari itu, Hikaru ingin melihat Takeru dengan kostum di hari ini. Malam-malam begini.

"Anggap saja sebagai kado ulangtahun darimu untukku, Sai. Ayolah!" Rajukan Hikaru meluluhkan pendirian Takeru, membuatnya sanggup menahan malu dan memamerkan diri sembari mengenakan kostum tradisional di era Heian.

Tanpa Takeru duga, jemari Hikaru menyentuh rambutnya. Rambut yang amat jarang digerainya di tempat umum.

"Andaikan rambutmu lebih panjang dari ini."

Sampai kapan? Terbersit di benak Takeru sampai berapa lama dia harus berakting seakan-akan dia adalah Sai? Dia bukan Sai! Dia Takeru! Semakin lama, dia semakin tenggelam dalam permainan Hikaru dan kehilangan jati dirinya di hadapan sang pemuda. Hikaru harus mulai belajar menerima kenyataan, bukan? Dia tak mungkin menemani sandiwara konyol ini selamanya. Hikaru harus belajar merelakan sebuah pertemuan untuk menjadi sebuah perpisahan. Namun, dari mana Takeru harus mengawali pembicaraan soal itu tanpa menghancurkan perasaan Hikaru? Akankah dia kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?

Sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi pada Hikaru bukanlah urusannya. Namun, setelah semua ini, setelah banyaknya hal yang dia lakukan bersama sang pemuda, bisakah dia menganggap Hikaru bukan teman?

Hikaru mengajaknya melihat turnamen _go_ , pergi ke kafe internet sekadar membantai pemain pemula, dan mengajaknya ke rumah. Takeru ingat ekspresi Hikaru setiap kali Takeru mengingatkan bahwa dia bukanlah Sai. Ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan Hikaru membuat Takeru tak enak hati. Ketika berada di kamar Hikaru, ada saatnya Takeru pergi ke toilet ketika sang pemilik rumah tengah berada di dapur menyiapkan camilan dan teh. Alangkah terkejutnya Takeru ketika melihat Hikaru berteriak histeris dan berlari mendekapnya.

"Jangan pergi, Sai. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Hikaru memohon berulang kali sembari terisak. Mitsuko bahkan naik ke lantai dua, memastikan bahwa tak ada hal buruk terjadi. Takeru tahu, dia akan menyulut emosi Hikaru jika meninggalkan sang pemuda.

* * *

Takeru memutar pulpen di tangannya. Kejadian kemarin hari masih membekas hangat di ingatannya. Hikaru baru kembali tenang saat ibu Hikaru dan dia meyakinkan Hikaru bahwa mereka ada untuknya. Takeru pun pamit tak lama kemudian, setelah mendapat permintaan maaf dari ibu Hikaru atas kejadian tak mengenakkan tersebut. Bahkan sampai saat ini, bekas cengkeraman Hikaru di pergelangan tangannya masih terasa, meninggalkan warna merah muda tipis. Takeru tak tahu pada siapa dia harus menanyakan soal "Sai". Hikaru tampak merahasiakan Sai dari ibunya. Lantas, kepada siapa dia harus bertanya?

"Soal _go_? Tanyakan saja pada Serizawa-san. Dia pemain _go_ profesional."

Satu gagasan, memberikan secercah harapan bagi Takeru. Pemuda itu lalu bertanya soal Sai dan soal _go_ , tanpa menyebutkan nama Hikaru. Setiap ucapan yang dicerna adalah informasi dan tak sampai satu jam, Takeru tahu siapa Sai. Pemain _go_ misterius dengan langkah brilian yang kini keberadaannya raib.

Tak ada yang tahu perihal dirinya. Tak ada. Sai adalah pemain yang berada di kegelapan dan satu-satunya yang mengetahui bahwa Sai ada di dunia ini hanya Hikaru seorang.

* * *

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang."

"Siapa dia?" Seorang wartawan menunjuk sosok yang baru saja menyalaminya. Pria berambut ungu seharusnya mudah diingat, bukan? Namun, dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat sosok seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya orang luar yang ingin menonton pertandingan Hikaru memperebutkan gelar _Honinbou_."

Mereka menghadiahkan tatapan heran satu sama lain. Bukan pemandangan yang sering ditemukan manakala ada penduduk biasa yang ingin menonton _go_ secara langsung. _Go_ bukan permainan umum yang digemari banyak orang.

* * *

Takeru duduk di antara penonton, tepat di sisi seorang pemuda berambut bob sebahu. Pemuda itu menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan dengan serius, tak memedulikan eksistensi lain di sisinya. Takeru sendiri tak mengerti soal _go_ dan hanya menonton untuk menikmati ekspresi orang-orang. Rasanya, beberapa tahun lalu perusahaannya sempat menjadi penyelenggara dalam pertandingan _go_ meskipun dia tak tahu nama pertandingan tersebut. Mungkin pengalaman ini bisa dijadikan batu loncatan untuk kembali mengiming-iming perusahaannya menjadi penyelenggara dan melibatkan dia. Ide bagus.

Permainan berlangsung sengit. Decakan, dengusan, umpatan pelan, dan suara kipas di tangan Hikaru adalah sedikit suara yang bisa didengar di ruangan sunyi ini. Suara _goke_ tak ingin tersaingi oleh suara lain. Bagi Takeru, rasanya seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berkonsentrasi dengan situasi seperti ini? Dipandangi banyak orang dan tidak boleh banyak bicara.

Takeru menggulirkan pandangan, menatap peluh yang terjatuh dari pipi Hikaru. Bahkan pemuda yang banyak omong dan tidak bisa diam sepertinya bisa serius pada saat seperti ini. Mencengangkan. Ketika pria tua di depan Hikaru mencengkeram celananya sendiri, Takeru bisa membaca siapa pemenang dalam pertandingan ini.

"Bocah, kutitipkan gelar _Honinbou_ -ku kepadamu," ucap Kuwabara pelan, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh penonton.

Besok ulang tahun Hikaru, bukan? Takeru rasa, gelar tersebut adalah kado terindah untuk sang pemuda.

Beberapa penonton meninggalkan ruangan, berkata bahwa mereka ingin mendiskusikan permainan luar biasa tersebut di ruangan lantai satu. Takeru menanti. Dia tak punya kepentingan lain selain dengan Hikaru dan Hikaru masih duduk di sana, memperhatikan papan _go_.

"Hikaru?" Pemuda berambut bob di sisi Takeru menghampiri sang juara. "Kita ke lantai bawah."

Hikaru tak langsung menuruti. Pandangan sang pemuda berhenti pada Takeru.

"Aku akan menyusul. Kau bisa pergi duluan, Touya."

Sang pemuda terdiam, tapi berjalan keluar ruangan. Kini, di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada Takeru dan Hikaru.

"Sai, aku bisa memperoleh gelar itu. Aku berhasil memperoleh gelar yang sama dengan Suushaku. Apa kau senang Sai? Aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Hikaru, sebesar apa pun rasa sayangmu kepada orang bernama Sai, aku tetaplah bukan Sai. Namaku Takeru. Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau menganggapku sebagai orang lain, yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak mengenalnya …?"

Bola mata Hikaru membulat, tapi Takeru tidak ingin mengurungkan niatnya. Dia harus membuka mata Hikaru.

"Jika aku adalah Sai, aku akan memarahimu. Kau tidak seharusnya bermain _go_ untukku. Kau harus mulai bermain _go_ untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau harus mulai menerima bahwa Sai tidak ada lagi di sisimu. Kau tak perlu meneruskan keinginan Sai. Kau harus meneruskan impianmu. Jadilah pemain _go_ profesional untuk dirimu sendiri, Hikaru. Bermainlah karena kau memang ingin bermain. Berhenti menyalahkan Sai atas semua ini. Berhenti kabur dari kenyataan dan melimpahkannya pada nama 'Sai'! Sai peri karena ingin pergi. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sejak awal, Sai telah e _go_ is, bukan? Dia menjadi orang yang penting bagimu dan tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkanmu ketika kau sangat bergantung padanya."

Hikaru menutup mulut dan terisak. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf." Hikaru terus meminta maaf, membuat Takeru jengah.

"Berhenti meminta maaf! Hikaru, kau punya banyak orang yang ingin menjadi sandaranmu! Kenapa kau bisa sebuta ini dengan perhatian mereka?"

Sang pemuda jatuh terduduk. Dia masih menangis, menolak menatap Takeru.

"Gelar ini adalah hasil jerih payahmu. Sai hanya berjasa menuntunmu, selebihnya, kaulah yang melangkah sampai sini. Mulailah menghargai dirimu sendiri, sebagai pemain _go_ dan juga sebagai manusia."

Dengan itu, tanpa menunggu balasan Hikaru, Takeru melangkah pergi. Pria itu sempat berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut bob yang Hikaru panggil dengan nama "Touya" sebelum menuruni tangga.

"Kau … Apa mungkin kau ini adalah Sai?"

Langkah Takeru berhenti. Dia menoleh sekilas, memandang ekspresi penasaran dari sang lawan bicara. Sebagai pemain _go_ yang hebat, Sai pasti sosok yang dinginkan semua orang, termasuk pemuda ini.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukanlah Sai." Takeru tersenyum. "Maaf jika mengecewakanmu."

Takeru tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan karena dia pun tak tahu siapa Sai. Kunci yang mengetahui perihal Sai hanyalah Hikaru. Jika ingin bertanya, bukankah seharusnya sang pemuda bertanya pada Hikaru? Sang pria berambut ungu meninggalkan pemain nomor satu di generasinya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

* * *

Hikaru melihat ponsel dengan malas. Tepat hari ini, dia berulangtahun. Dia ingin berkata bahwa hari ini ulangtahun yang kelabu, tapi rasanya ungkapan tersebut amat tidak pas untuknya. Dia berhasil menyabet gelar yang dia impikan, mendapat ucapan ulangtahun dari banyak orang, termasuk Takeru, dan sang ibu akan memasakan banyak makanan untuknya. Bukankah ini hari yang patut disyukuri?

Pemuda itu berpikir lama. Entah terlelap pada pukul berapa tadi malam. Dia merenungkan banyak kejadian yang dia alami dan membenarkan ucapan Takeru. Pria itu benar. Ini kehidupannya. Sai tidak ada sangkut-pautnya. Jika merasa menyesal, bukankah cara terbaik adalah bermain sebaik mungkin, menemukan _Kami no itte_ , dan memamerkannya pada Sai kelak? Bukankah dengan begitu jejak Sai pun tak akan menjadi sia-sia?

Semalam, Takeru dan Akira meneleponnya. Takeru meminta maaf dan berharap Hikaru tak akan membencinya karena kejadian kemari. Konyol. Bagaimana bisa Hikaru membenci Takeru? Pria yang mau saja dilibatkan dalam kehidupannya itu terlalu baik untuk dibenci. Akira juga sangat mencemaskan kondisinya. Kemarin, Akira melesak masuk ke ruangan dan mendapati Hikaru terduduk sembari menangis layaknya kerasukan. Pemuda itu lantas duduk di depan Hikaru, menepuk bahunya. Tangis Hikaru tak lama reda. Sang pemuda belum bisa menceritakan apa pun soal Sai dan Akira tak keberatan. Pemuda berambut bob itu lebih mencemaskan kondisi Hikaru ketimbang menguak soal Sai. Alhasil, semalam tadi Hikaru mati-matian meyakinkan Akira, bahkan membuat janji untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh, termasuk mencelakakan diri sndiri atau berhenti dari _go_. Takeru benar. Ada banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Mereka yang dikenalkan melalui Sai, tapi kini berjalan bersama Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Sang pemuda mendongak. Tumben sekali melihat ibunya muncul di ambang pintu tanpa memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak menutup pintu sejak kembali dari toilet.

"Ibu?"

Mitsuko menghampiri Hikaru dan berlutut di depan sosok sang pemuda. Hikaru duduk di depan _goban_ , memainkan permainan _go_ sendirian. Permainan yang belum usai.

"Selamat ulangtahun. Kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini."

Hikaru merasakan kejanggalan. Sejak kapan aroma tubuh ibunya sefamiliar ini? Ini adalah aroma bunga lotus. Bunga yang berada di permukaan air, bukan? Belum sempat Hikaru mengatakan apa pun, elusan mengenai rambut pirangnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukung setiap langkahmu. Karenanya, jangan pernah berhenti melangkah."

Tubuh Hikaru terasa kaku. Dia ingin menggapai sosok yang beranjak dan berbalik pergi itu untuk merengkuhnya, tapi tak bisa. Sebelum hilang di balik pintu, sosok Mitsuko menoleh. Dia tersenyum teduh. Senyuman yang tidak seperti senyuman sang ibu. Senyuman itu lebih sering dia lihat menghiasi wajah pemilik rambut ungu. Tak berapa lama setelah bisa bergerak, Hikaru berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

"Ibu, apa yang tadi Ibu katakan?"

Pisau di tangan Mitsuko berhenti memotong wortel ketika sang empunya menoleh sembari memasang tatapan heran.

"Eh? Apa yang Ibu katakan? Ibu tak berkata apa pun, Hikaru."

"Ibu barusan masuk ke dalam kamarku!" Hikaru memprotes. Dia tidak salah lihat. Matanya masih jernih.

"Sejak tadi Ibu ada di dapur. Apakah kau melihat hantu di siang hari?" Mitsuko tertawa, merasa sang anak tengah bergurau.

Alih-alih ikut tertawa bersama, Mitsuko justru mendengar isakan dari Hikaru.

"Hikaru? Ada apa?" Sang wanita menaruh pisaunya di meja seraya menyandarkan kepala sang anak ke bahunya.

Hikaru lantas terkekeh. "Ibu benar. Barusan aku melihat hantu."

" _Sai? Apa kau muncul untuk mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanku? Apakah kau muncul karena hari ini ulangtahunku? Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Sai. Namun, mulai besok, aku akan menjadi pemain go demi diriku sendiri. Aku janji kapan-kapan akan berkunjung ke makam Torajiro. Aku akan pergi membawa Takeru juga. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada dua orang berwajah mirip di dunia ini. Namun, aku beruntung, kalian berdua memiliki kebaikan yang sama. Terima kasih … dan selamat tinggal."_

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
